New West Indies
The New West Indies (NWI) is a NationStates region and community founded on March 7th, 2018 by Achipel. It is an large region of 104 nations, 50 of which are citizens. At its height, it had 130 nations and 72 citizens. The community largely emphasizes legislating, regional law, futuristic roleplay, and design. The government of the region is quite large and extends many opportunities to citizens for participation in its affairs. Etymology The term "New West Indies" refers to a previous homonymous Nationstates region. According to Achipel, the current New West Indies was created as a reference to this former region, where Achipel once resided. The name reminds a distant past where the New West Indies was a Caribbean and Pan-American themed roleplay region, with the name pointing to the real-life West Indies, another name for the Caribbean. The abbreviation "NWI" refers to the New West Indies. There is no official way to designate a citizen of the New West Indies, though the term "New West Indian" has been used. History Nascent Era Early Expansion Canilu Era Volirum Era and Early Government Election of Karteria and Ejection of Electorate Accelerated Government and Legislative Explosion The mid to late August period saw Nationstates move out of the NS Summer, and a firmer establishment of the relatively newly elected Karteria administration. By mid-August, the administration had opened a Government jobs programme that assigned responsibilities to applicants, thereby devolving power from elected officials to appointed civil servants. A few positions were filled, especially in the Department of Administration and the Office of the Secretary-General. A few civil servants began political careers in those jobs, such as New United Carolinas who later became Secretary of Administration, PotaTown and Ventus Prime who both later became Secretary of Foreign Affairs, or Reno Sheriffs Department who became President of the General Assembly. Partially due to both this government revival and the end of the NS Summer, many nations immigrated in September, including future elected officials like North Italian Union or Ventus Prime. The increased publicity of the Government aspect of the New West Indies gradually led to an increase in interest for the General Assembly. On September 25th, 2019, the 7th Presidential Election for the office of President of the General Assembly was called. The main candidates were incumbent Thyostega, and challenger Reno Sheriffs Department. 48 hours later, the latter emerged victorious with 22 votes to Thyostega's 16, and the official GA term started on October 1st. Reno Sheriffs Department was an active President, and proceeded to send the long list of WIP resolutions drafted under the less active Thyostega presidency to the floor. At the height of this period, the General Assembly was passing close to one resolution a week. A series of electoral and impeachment reforms were passed in the early days of the Reno Presidency, and the Assembly saw the first bills proposed and successfully passed by citizens other than Karteria and Achipel. Meanwhile, the long-awaited Judicial reform proposed by Twelve Titans entered a final round of debates and negotiations, driven by citizens of the September immigration wave and regional veterans alike. A Criminal Code to immediately succeed "Establishment of a Judicial System" was drafted. Finally, on the 18th of November, 2019, the landmark bill passed under the name GAR#21. High Court Establishment Further Information: High Court Demographics Population Language Government and Politics Main Articles: Executive Branch, General Assembly Political Divisions Parties and Elections Foreign Relations Government Participation Military Law Enforcement and Crime Main Article: High Court Infrastructure Culture Category:Overview